


(не)трогай

by Besselezenochniy



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attraction, Hurt/Comfort, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25259392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besselezenochniy/pseuds/Besselezenochniy
Summary: Аскеладд первый, к кому Торфинн приходит, будучи израненным и сломанным.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Kudos: 11





	(не)трогай

**Author's Note:**

> Я хз, что это за ау и таймлайн, потому что канон из меня все соки выжал, заставив вертеть его на хую. Будем считать, что Аскеладд вернулся к пиратству вместе с Торфинном.

Аскеладд первый, к кому Торфинн приходит, будучи израненным и сломанным. У них негласная договорённость друг друга не убивать никак и нигде, кроме официального поединка под чьим-то свидетельствованием, поэтому они, обоюдно ненавистные и презираемые, могут без опаски подставить спину или плечо. Они не друзья, но и почти не враги — скорее, неприятели, вынужденные союзники, словно привычка, выработанная за годы, проведённые вместе.

Неразлучные десять лет научили Торфинна, если не доверять Аскеладду, то, как минимум, на него полагаться в случае чего. Он ведь и не раз спасал его и вместе с тем отправлял на верную погибель, и Аскеладд всегда был в нём уверен. До смешного, до невероятного и откровенно безнадёжного уверен, что его «малыш» сможет провести переговоры с франками, принести ему голову Торкеля, вытащить из устроенной ими же огненной преисподней принца Кнуда.

Они верили, не доверяя, и были готовы встать против всего мира вдвоём, спина к спине.

И Торфинн, как побитая собака, ковыляет к Аскеладду, который отдыхает у догорающего кострища, подальше от спящих викингов, он вручает ему себя в крови и рванье. Будто на блюде приподносит.

— Я уж думал, что не увижу тебя, — роняет негромко Аскеладд, выбираясь из-под грязного плаща.

Торфинн ложится на апрельскую, ещё мёрзлую землю, головой на колени Аскеладду, задирает рубаху, привычно подставляя окровавленный бок и ожидая, когда ему промоют рану, зашьют и перевяжут тугими бинтами. На всё действо уходит полчаса, потому как Аскеладд уже не раз и не два обрабатывал свои и чужие ранения, и уж точно не меньше сотни раз собирал по кускам чёртового мальчишку. Смелый и восхитительный в своей глупости, он бросался на любого противника, который превосходил его. Порой это даже раздражало. Ну неужели нельзя хоть немного подумать головой прежде, чем скалить зубы и махать клинком? Аскеладд честно не понимал его, злился всякий раз, но потом послушно латал перебитое, перерезанное, юное тело, взглядом очерчивая каждый шрам, каждый синяк и каждую эмоцию, промелькнувшую на всегда преисполненном злобой лице. Торфинн на его откровенное и наглое любование ничего не говорил, а лишь смотрел в ответ с вызовом и подставлялся под прикосновения. «Что будешь делать дальше, старик?» — читался немой вопрос в карих глазах.

И Аскеладд сам не знал, что дальше. Подозревал лишь, что его самоконтроля может не хватить, а это, в свою очередь, превратит их хрупкие отношения в нечто, способное утопить обоих.

Аскеладд, к своему стыду, боялся.

— Ну, всё готово, малыш. Постарайся набраться ума и не лезть под удар, иначе скоро поляжешь на поле боя.

— А тебе-то какая разница, плешивый? — огрызается Торфинн, поднимая голову с колен и рвано выдыхая. Бок всё ещё болит.

— Да, действительно, никакой. Буду спать спокойнее, не боясь умереть от руки несносного мальчишки.

Гневный взгляд и угрожающее рычание вновь возвращают всё на круги своя, и Аскеладд более не боится сорваться, а Торфинн медленно отползает в сторону, чтобы укрыться подранным пледом и уснуть.

Они оба знают, что до того, как будет достигнута точка невозврата, остаются считанные мгновения. Дальше — только неизведанное.

Дальше — только желанное.


End file.
